Tonada
by gemely1
Summary: Dante y Vergil son atraídos por una canción que los lleva a conocer al pasado, para ser contratados por el musico
1. la cancion

La canción

Una noche fría en la ciudad, la oscuridad se divisa por todas partes haciendo resaltar al hombre de cabellos blancos y una gabardina roja larga, el cielo amenaza con llover y el silencio total en cada una de las calles.

-Maldito clima…- el hombre se quejo quebrando el silencio de la noche –porque no hay ninguna puta pizzería abierta-

-No esperabas que alguien tuviera su negocio abierto a estas horas, estúpido Dante- otra figura se formaba al lado del hombre, mismo cabello blanco pero gabardina azul –son las tres de la mañana-

-Ese no es pretexto, un buen negocio abre a cualquier hora, idiota Vergil- El hombre de gabardina contesto mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Regresemos a la agencia antes de que termine golpeándote- Vergil comento dejando atrás a Dante que caminaba aun más lento para no ir al lado del hombre, cayendo de nuevo en silencio total

-¿Por qué no hay nadie en la calle?- pregunto el hombre de gabardina roja, rompiendo de nuevo el silencio –No hay ningún borracho-

-Extrañas a los borrachos- con sarcasmo pero sin perder el tono de seriedad dijo el que iba adelante –No te preocupes mañana regresaran-

-Estúpido Vergil… quieres pelear- Dante tomo el mango de su espada, que se encontraba en su espalda

-Vamos… adelante idiota- el hombre de gabardina azul volteo hacia el otro, tomando su katana dispuesto a desenfundar, se miraron el uno al otro esperando una reacción, con sus ojos plateados penetrantes se observaron varios minutos sin acción, con el silencio resaltando el sonido del aire fuerte.

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami

itoshii yokogao

daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume.

-Ey, Dante escuchas eso- Vergil pregunto volviendo a su postura recia

-No me digas que te dio miedo… es una estúpida canción de cuna- Dante contesto sin romper la posición de lucha mirando a su adversario, que lo estaba ignorando

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo

-Se oye cercas la canción…- el de gabardina azul comento mientras buscaba de donde provenía tal música.

-Debe ser un antro para niños…- en tono sarcástico y entre risas comento el de gabardina roja quitando su posición de lucha –o un teléfono celular con tono… tú tienes celular Vergil-

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

tsunaida te ni kisu wo

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami

itoshii yokogao

daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume

-Ahí está esa canción, y no tengo celular idiota… solo a ti se te ocurre tanta estupidez- Vergil contesto comenzando a caminar.

-Ey a dónde vas…- pregunto el de gabardina roja sin recibir respuesta –tenemos que encontrar una pizzería…- siguió insistiendo –te estoy hablando estúpido Vergil- se dio por vencido y siguió a su hermano

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo

-Se oye más cerca- rompió su silencio el de gabardina azul

-Crees que tengan pizza… mira que muero de hambre- Dante dijo sin importarle lo mas mínimo donde se encontraban ni mucho menos a donde se dirigían.

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

tsunaida te ni kisu wo

-De aquí proviene la música…- Vergil se detuvo buscando con detenimiento el lugar donde provenía la música

-Crees que venga de ese lugar… mira que se escucha de ahí- señalando una luz de un callejón

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

tsunaida te ni kisu wo

-Si es de aquí…- el de gabardina azul se detuvo ante lo que parecía unos cristales flotando con un numero grabado en la punta

-Wow, deben de ser ricos como para tener una entrada tan espectacular- Dante dijo admirado mientras observaba con detenimiento lo que parecía ser una puerta –Ey Vergil no hay nada atrás- dijo sorprendido al ver que no había nada detrás de los cristales

-Se está empezando a ir- Vergil señalo a los cristales que empezaban a hundirse lentamente en el piso

-Crees que debamos entrar- dijo Dante que se detuvo a ver tal espectáculo, al lado del hermano

-Tienes miedo- burlonamente pero sin perder seriedad el de gabardina azul le pregunto al otro

-No- grito mientras atravesaba los cristales, Vergil dio una sonrisa _–sabía que si decía eso sería el primero en lanzarse-_ y se fue detrás del otro hombre


	2. sospechosos

Sospechosos

Las alarmas suenan en el cuartel, despertando a todo aquel que se encontraba dormido

-Ey Panda, que sucede- la voz adormilada de un joven de cabello rojo, con un parche en el ojo se dirigió al hombre viejo que iba enfrente

-Hay alarma, al parecer Allen Walker abrió una de las puertas sin aviso- el hombre dijo en tono de preocupación

-Pero es Allen, no creo que sea algo malo- dijo el chico de parche al anciano sin preocupación alguna

-Ese no es el problema, alguien atravesó la puerta además…- el viejo se detuvo unos segundos –he oído que el joven Walker… -

-Que le paso a Allen- pregunto el joven con un tono de preocupación

-Tenía el cabello ondulado, con un leve tono gris en su piel además que su personalidad y expresiones eran totalmente diferentes- el anciano contesto mientras se detenía en la sala donde se encontraba la conexión del arca

-¡Lavi!- una chica con preocupación se dirigió al joven

-Lenalee, te encuentras bien - pregunto el joven al ver los ojos llorosos de la chica

-No, los agentes de cuervo están rodeando la puerta del arca- dijo la joven con la voz entrecortada

-Ey Lavi- un niño con el cabello alborotado se acercaba a la pareja –que está pasando- dijo mientras se rascaba los ojos

- Sr Hearst- dijo el anciano

-Le he dicho que me llame Timothy, no señor Hearst- en molestia dijo el niño –pero díganme que está pasando- volvió a preguntar todos se quedaron observando unos a los otros

-Es un problema con el señor Walker…- una voz seria dijo mientras se acercaba

-Ey Link, como que un problema con Allen- pregunto el niño ignorando la tensión del ambiente

-Supongo que no estás enterado de todo, era de suponerse por ser nuevo en la Orden- El hombre de cabellos largos dorados se dirigió al niño –el joven Walker es un miembro de la familia Noé-

-Q-que p-pero ellos son los malos v-verdad- Timothy dijo con la voz entre cortada

-Por eso es que estaba bajo mi vigilancia…- dio un suspiro el inspector –pero no me di cuenta cuando sucedió- con una mirada de culpa observo la entrada del arca; al poco tiempo todos los exorcistas se reunieron Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Miranda, Krory, Bookman, Chaoji y Timothy, mantenidos al margen por los miembros de cuervo.

Era extraño que todos los exorcistas se reunieran en la orden, por las misiones a los que eran mandados en grupo, por el gran movimiento que el Conde ha hecho últimamente con la reciente aparición de más akumas de nivel 4.

La tensión reinaba en la sala, hasta que uno de los agentes de cuervo comenzó a entrar seguido por unos mas

-A-Allen- todos los exorcistas susurraron con preocupación (menos Kanda que seguía con su mirada agria y Bookman que solo registraba)

Adentro del arca se observaba unos gemelos con mirada penetrante y cabellos blancos

-Ey Vergil… ya no estamos en la ciudad- El hombre de gabardina roja comento en voz baja

-Es obvio que no estamos en la ciudad… mira a tu alrededor- Vergil señalo alrededor, una ciudad totalmente blanca sin personas y con un enorme torre en la cima.

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami

itoshii yokogao

daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume.

-Están empezando a tocar de nuevo el piano- el de gabardina azul dijo con seriedad

-No se sabrá otra canción… mínimo la sinfonía de las cajitas de música- comento Dante

-Es la 9° sinfonía de Beethoven inculto- Vergil contesto molestando al hombre que venía atrás

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo

-Vamos se oye cerca la canción- el hombre de gabardina azul, que esquivo el ataque del otro, avanzo a una de las tantas puertas que se extendían en las blancas calles

-Ey estúpido… ya me canse de seguir música, vamos a buscar una pizzería- Dante comento siendo ignorado por el otro que se dispuso a abrir una de las puertas

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

tsunaida te ni kisu wo

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami

itoshii yokogao

daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume

-La canción se oye aun mas fuerte- dijo Vergil mientras mantenía su mano en la perilla de la puerta

-Ya abre esa puta puerta de una vez- grito Dante mientras empujaba a su hermano a un lado, lanzando una patada fuerte a la puerta mandándola a volar.

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

tsunaida te ni kisu wo

Ante tal acción agresiva, la música no se detuvo en lo absoluto, continuando con la tonada

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami

itoshii yokogao

daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume

Los hermanos se adentraron a la habitación, observando en el fondo la puerta estrellada en la pared. Vergil se detuvo a observar un pequeño sillón, además de un piano blanco en el centro de la sala, que era tocado con dedicación por un joven de cabellos blancos que resaltaba con su tono de piel levemente gris, y una bola dorada que proyectaba unos símbolos; la canción que el joven cantaba era en un tono triste y melancólico que no se detuvo ante la presencia de los extraños

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

tsunaida te ni kisu wo

-Ey mocoso- Dante grito escandalosamente al muchacho que no volteo en lo absoluto –Te estoy hablando estúpido mocoso- se dispuso a acercarse al joven del piano de manera agresiva

-Espera Dante…- Vergil lo detuvo –ya va a terminar de tocar-

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

tsunaida te ni kisu wo

La canción se detuvo, y la esfera dorada ya no mostraba los símbolos extraños, pero el joven se mantenía inmóvil, aun con la presión del aura asesina que Dante mostraba al ser ignorado por este y detenido por Vergil

-Ey estúpido mocoso- siguió insistiendo el de gabardina roja

La reacción del joven fue diferente, ahora alzo la cabeza y volteo al par, que estaban en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Si al principio era extraño el hecho de su piel gris y cabello blanco, ahora mostrando su rostro parecía aun más

-Qué diablos- dijo Dante admirado –La fiesta de hallowen ya paso chico, pero de seguro hubieras ganado- entre risas comento

El rostro del chico mostraba una sonrisa inocente, pero lo más extraño era la enorme cicatriz color sangre que su cabello ondulado tapaba, pero que demostraba que empezaba desde su frente y terminaba en su mejilla.

-Bienvenidos- comento el joven mientras abría lentamente sus ojos mostrando el color miel de ellos

-Hasta que por fin hablas mocoso idiota- En tono sarcástico dijo Dante cuando se dejo caer en el sillón

-Quien es usted jovencito- Cortésmente pregunto Vergil mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su hermano

-El nombre del cuerpo que habito es Allen Walker…- se levanto y camino en frente de los llegados –pero me conocen como el catorceavo- dio una reverencia y se alejo tomando asiento de nuevo enfrente del piano.

-Que quieres decir con que el cuerpo que habitas- el hombre de gabardina pregunto

-Es una historia muy larga, que les dirán saliendo de aquí- dijo el Noé mientras jugaba con el piano

-Y por qué nos trajo aquí, joven Walker- pregunto Vergil

-Que… esto lo había planeado desde un principio- Dante dijo asombrado

-Claro … pero no entiendo cómo - dijo el hermano mayor

-He vivido muchos años… en diferentes épocas y conocí a mucha gente en el transcurso- dio una sonrisa Allen

-Supongo que estas en el cuerpo del chico por oportunidad- dijo Vergil en tono serio

-Es usted muy inteligente- comento el joven de cicatriz

-Bueno nos queda claro que eres un vejete… pero que tiene que ver con nosotros- pregunto Dante

-Detecte que uno de sus demonios está tratando de hacer contacto con el Conde, aunque no entiendo como llego aquí- dijo en tono preocupado el joven

-Así que quiere que lo eliminemos… no salimos baratos- La codicia de Dante salió a flote –Como nos va a pagar-

En Allen se formo una sonrisa macabra, mientras se tomaba el pelo dejando ver sus estigmas en la frente y el pentagrama de la cicatriz, alzo su cabeza sin soltar su cabello, miro hacia el techo y dio una carcajada

-Que tiene de divertido mocoso- Dante molesto pregunto

-Sin mí no pueden regresar- Su sonrisa aun más grande y como un extraño brillo en sus ojos se formo –están a más de 100 años de distancia-

-Que quieres decir estúpido risueño- el hombre de gabardina roja dijo, mientras se ponía de pie bruscamente dirigiéndose al piano golpeándolo con fuerza, pero sin destruirlo

-Es simple Dante, estamos a finales del siglo 19, debo admitir que usted tiene sorprendentes habilidades, Sr catorceavo- en Vergil se dibujo un sonrisa que fue respondida por el joven

-Ustedes malditos bastardos…. Se entienden verdad- el hombre de gabardina roja dijo, mientras volteaba a ver a los dos

-Antes de irme, quisiera pedirles que cuiden al chico… por traerlos aquí, lo metí en problemas- dio una sonrisa a los hombres

-Que quieres decir… cual chico- pregunto Dante

-No tengo tanta fuerza como para mantener a flote mi apariencia de catorceavo por mucho tiempo…- entre jadeos dijo el chico –en verdad es fuerte el muchacho…- se desplomo en el piano, mientras tomaba su cabeza en signo de dolor

Dante se acerco al muchacho -Ey chico que pas…- es interrumpido por un puñetazo en el rostro mandándolo a volar

-¡¡Maldito Catorceavo!! Primero muerto antes que ser alguien más-El joven exclamo poniéndose de pie bruscamente, sudando como signo de lucha

-Bienvenido chico- Vergil dijo cortésmente ignorando el hecho de que acaba de golpear a su hermano

-¿eh? Donde estoy y quienes son ustedes- el joven miro a los lados viendo por ultimo al hombre de gabardina roja tirado en una montaña de escombros –Discúlpeme señor- se acerco rápidamente a ayudar

Dante tomo el brazo del muchacho bruscamente –Tú estúpido mocoso- clavando su mirada penetrante en el chico que no entendía nada –E-en serio D-disculpe señor- comento mientras se rascaba tímidamente la cabeza dando una sonrisa

-Dante- Vergil se levanto y se acerco al par –ya no es el chico que nos trajo- acaricio la cabeza del joven que se encontraba de rodillas tratando de ayudar al hombre enojado

-Yo lo veo igual…- Dante miro detenidamente al muchacho y se percato que este ya no tenía el cabello ondulado y el color de su piel y ojos habían cambiado drásticamente –no se supone que eras de color gris… tus ojos miel… y tenias marcas en la frente- se rasco los ojos para verlo de nuevo

-Disculpe señor… no se dé que habla- dio una sonrisa cálida al hombre, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

El joven se acerco de nuevo al piano y toco una tecla, con ello restableció todo el desorden que había en la habitación

-Wow, eso fue rápido- Dante dijo admirado

-Disculpen, quienes son ustedes- Allen pregunto a los dos extraños –y como llegaron aquí, son parte de la orden-

-Te equivocas chico, no somos de ninguna orden nos trajo el catorceavo y somos demonios- dijo Vergil

-Medio demonios, estúpido Vergil- comento en tono de molestia Dante

-Catorceavo… entonces no era un sueño- dio un suspiro –Y que quieren decir con demonios… se refieren a los akumas- pregunto el joven

-Primero voy a contestar la primera pregunta chico, antes de que saques mas… me llamo Dante Sparda- dijo el hombre mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón

-Mi nombre es Vergil- dijo el hombre de gabardina azul

-Mi nombre es All..- es interrumpido por Dante –Allen Walker… ya lo sabemos, tu otra personalidad nos lo dijo-

-Bueno… y como qué demonios- pregunto el joven de cabellos blancos

Cuando el mayor de los hermanos se disponía a responder son interrumpidos por unas cartas que empezaron a rodear al chico, provenientes de la puerta que se encontraba abierta

-Qué diablos- grito Dante al ver que tales papeles le hacían daño al joven, rápidamente se acerco y los partió con su espada, tomando al muchacho que se desplomo inconsciente ante tal ataque repentino

-Quietos- se escucho mientras hombres con vestimentas oscuras y el rostro tapado entraban, rodeándolos –No se muevan- mas cartas salían formando un círculo alrededor de ellos

-Esto es lo que menciono el Sr catorceavo- susurro Vergil

-Yo no soy el tipo de persona que se queda quieta porque se lo ordenan…- dijo burlonamente el hombre de gabardina roja –necesitan más que unas barajas para detenerme- en cuestión de segundo Dante y Vergil se cargaron a todos los de la habitación

Mientras tanto, afuera del arca, se encontraba la tensión al máximo, ya que no había respuesta de los miembros de cuervo que habían entrado y de los golem solo se escuchaba interferencia

-Maldita sea… porque tardan tanto- Kamui dijo preocupado ante la idea que los de cuervo dañaran a Allen

-Hermano…- la voz de Lenalee mientras se acercaba –has sabido algo- pregunto, mientras se acercaban los demás exorcistas a oír la respuesta

-No sabemos nada de Allen ni los agentes que entraron- el supervisor dijo cuando miraba la puerta del arca, que mas agentes entraban a ella

De uno de los golem del grupo recién ingresado, se escuchaba la descripción que daban del arca

-_estamos adentro- _se oyó del otro extremo de la comunicación

-Que ven- Kamui pregunto

_-no hay nada fuera de lo común- _respondió

_-Esperen… hay compañeros inconscientes en la calle- _dijo asustado el hombre

Kamui esperaba lo peor, los exorcistas estaban en silencio ante la idea que Allen hubiera sido consumido por los recuerdos del catorceavo

_-tienen al joven Walker en brazos… vamos a atacar-_ grito el hombre

-Esperen…- el supervisor grito sin ser escuchado, los siguientes minutos solo se escucharon gritos de los hombres de cuervo y de repente interferencia

-Que paso- pregunto Lavi

-No sabemos- Kamui expreso en forma triste mientras oía la interferencia del golem

-Entren más- una voz proveniente del fondo de la sala

-Inspector Leverrier- todos dijeron al ver su figura acercarse

-Su trabajo era vigilarlo, Sr Link- clavo su mirada en el joven de cabellos dorados que se inclino en forma de disculpas –tengo entendido que se llevo al golem…-

-Si señor- respondió Link sin levantar la cabeza

De repente de la puerta del arca salieron varios hombres de cuervo volando con gran fuerza estrellándose varias veces en el piso con mucha violencia

-Q-que está pasando- tartamudeo Miranda ante tal escena

-Esto se va poner interesante- la personalidad de Krory cambio

Todos los exorcistas se pusieron en guardia observando la puerta con detenimiento mientras más miembros de cuervo entraban.

-_no tenga miedo amo-_ la inocencia de Timothy dijo calmando al chico que se encontraba detrás de Lavi

-Jajaja esto es todo lo que tienen- una voz se escuchaba con arrogancia, mientras comenzaba a asomar su cabeza por lo más alto de la puerta dejando ver sus cabellos plateados y su mirada penetrante clavada en los espectadores

-No se mueva- gritaron los buscadores colocando una barrera alrededor del cuerpo que se encontraba saliendo

De repente el hombre salto tan alto que llego al otro extremo de la sala, rompiendo con rapidez la barrera

-Necesitan más que eso para detenerme- con altanería volteo dejando ver al joven en brazos

-A-Allen- murmuraron los presentes


	3. inocentes

Inocente hasta demostrarse lo contrario

Todos los de la orden quedaron en silencio ante la escena que acaban de presenciar.

Un hombre de cabellos blancos con gabardina roja acaba de cruzar la puerta del arca, derrotando a todos los miembros de cuervo a su paso, sin ninguna barrera lo demasiado fuerte para detener al hombre que lleva a Allen en brazos inconsciente

-Ey idiota suelta a Allen- el chico de parche se abalanzo hacia el hombre, que esperaba cualquier ataque con una sonrisa irónica, como incitando que lo atacaran –inocencia actívate- gritaron todos los chicos a la vez mientras se acercaban rápidamente

-Wow, son niños valientes- dijo el hombre mientras era rodeado por varios exorcistas –Quieren a su amigo- entre risas levanto al chico que tenía en brazos, mostrándolo en lo más alto –Vengan por el- sonrió y desapareció ante la vista de todos

-Que donde se fue- pregunto Krory –Quen diab…- es interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que lo mando volando atreves de la sala

-Primero al más viejo- rio el hombre de gabardina roja mientras caminaba, moviendo su mano y sonriendo –El que sigue- clavo su mirada penetrante en Chaoji que solo tembló ante ella

-Q-que…- tartamudeo el joven –suelta al maestro Allen- grito mientras tomaba un pedazo del piso y se lo lanzo al hombre

-Fuerte…. Pero no tanto- el hombre ya se encontraba detrás del exorcista, dio un puñetazo y lo mando a volar –uno menos- grito –quien mas-

-Tu maldito… suelta a Allen- la única chica que se encontraba dispuesta a luchar se abalanzo al hombre

-Yo no golpeo chicas…- dijo con arrogancia Dante, mientras veía como desaparecía la joven –saltas muy alto nena- miro hacia arriba y ahí se encontraba, la chica dio una fuerte patada que solo hiso que se hundiera el piso donde el hombre estaba, para sorpresa de todos lo bloqueo con la mano que se encontraba desocupada –Eso es interesante- exclamo mientras veía que de su mano salía humo y aventó a la chica lejos ensartándola en la pared –Creo que no fue tan duro el golpe-

-Maldito- exclamaron los dos jóvenes que se encontraban aun en pie, uno de cabellos rojos y un parche en el ojo y el otro de cabellos negros largos amarrado en una cola de caballo

-Wow quedan todavía dos- en tono de burla dijo el hombre mientras veía que uno sacaba un pequeño mazo y el otro su katana –Ey de donde sacaste eso- pregunto cuando vio que el mazo crecía aun mas

-Nigentou- exclamo el joven de cabellos largos creando dos espadas rodeadas de luz

-Wow eso es nuevo- dijo Dante mientras veía al joven que se dirigía rápidamente a él –Eres rápido chico- dio un salto muy alto esquivando el ataque de este, saco su espada y corto la katana del joven, dejándola ensartada en el suelo aterrizando en el mango de su arma, se inclino un poco y dio una sonrisa al chico que estaba atónito mirando su arma destruida- Eres bueno sigue intentándolo- en tono sarcástico dijo

-Maldito- susurro el joven volteando a ver con odio al hombre que se encontraba mirándolo con una sonrisa desde arriba de su espada

-Kanda a un lado- grito el chico de cabello rojo, siendo obedecido por el otro, que salto rápidamente hacia atrás

-Se me olvidaba que quedaba uno- Dante dirigió su mirada altanera al chico mientras bajaba de su espada tomándola del mango y guardándola en su espalda –Adelant..- es interrumpido por la joven que había derrotado antes, esta le quito rápidamente a Allen de su brazo –Ey regrésame eso- grito Dante

-Lavi hazlo- grito Lenalee al joven de parche que se comenzaban a formar figuras alrededor de el

-Fiuuu interesante, bonitas luces chico- dijo el hombre mientras veía el espectáculo de luces

-Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin - grito el chico mientras golpeaba con su mazo una figura, formando una serpiente de fuego

-Creo que esto va a doler- grito el hombre mientras era arrastrado por el ataque –Esto es tan divertido- grito al ser consumido por las llamas

-Creo que ya lo matamos- dijo Krory mientras se acercaba cojeando –no puede ser que me noqueara con un golpe-

-Como está el maestro Allen- pregunto Chaoji

-Lenalee bien hecho- Lavi felicito a la joven por su rápida reacción

-Ese maldito, rompió mi mugen que apenas me acaban de reparar- murmuro Kanda mientras se acercaba al grupo

De repente una risa sofoco todos los discursos que daban los exorcistas alrededor del joven inconsciente

-Q-que- Tartamudearon todos al ver, que de entre el fuego salía un hombre en llamas, con su sangre corriendo de entre sus partes no quemadas por el fuego, caminando altaneramente

-Wow esta es la primera vez que veo mi piel tan roja y lenta en regenerarse- dijo el medio demonio en tono de burla mientras agitaba sus manos para desaparecer las llamas que todavía había en ellas

-Quien diablos es usted- dijo el más anciano de los exorcistas que se mantuvo a raya de toda la pelea

-El primero que pregunta- se oyó una voz fría proveniente de la puerta del arca llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la sala–y tu estúpido Dante deja ya de lucirte- se dejo ver que del arca salía un hombre con la misma apariencia que el otro pero diferente peinado y gabardina azul

-Ya cállate imbécil, y porque tardaste tanto, te pasaste lo divertido- Dijo el hombre que todavía se dejaba ver su roja piel que iba regenerándose poco a poco, de repente desapareció de la vista de todos

-Está bien el joven Walker- pregunto el hombre que se encontraba al pie de la puerta

-Todavía no despierta…- respondió el otro que ya se encontraba enfrente del arca, con el joven de cicatriz en brazos y totalmente recuperado de las quemaduras

-P-pero q-que- todos voltearon a ver a Lenalee, que ya no tenía a Allen en brazos

-Ey regrésenos a Allen- grito Kamui acercándose a los dos hombres para sorpresa de todos

–Espera hermano- grito la chica que se encontraba todavía de rodillas

-Porque deberíamos de entregárselos a ustedes… después de todo gracias a ellos…- Vergil apunto a los hombres de cuervo que se encontraban en el suelo –el joven Walker esta inconsciente-

-Cierto… los amigos no se hacen daño mutuamente- en tono más serio Dante dijo, los dos hermanos clavaron su mirada fría en el hombre de boina blanca y anteojos

-Acepto que estuvo mal dejar ir a ellos pero…- Kamui es interrumpido por el inspector Leverrier –Regrésenos a Walker- con tono autoritario dijo el hombre –El es una herramienta importante para la orden-

-Vaya me hubiera convencido el hombre de blanco pero tu…- los dos hermanos desaparecieron de la vista de todos, dejando al joven de cicatriz tendido en el suelo –no eres un buen negociador- los dos ya tenían sus espadas en la garganta del hombre que no perdió la compostura

-Inspector Leverrier- grito un hombre de cabellos dorados, mientras que de sus mangas salían largas navajas y corría hacia ellos

-No te muevas- Dante saco dos pistolas apuntando al joven que se acercaba dejando atrás a Vergil que seguía con su espada en la garganta del inspector -Ebony y Ivory no han tenido acción en todo el día, no querrás ser su víctima verdad- sonrió altaneramente, mientras disparaba a las navajas con gran exactitud partiéndolas a la mitad

-Esperen…- intervino un niño que se había mantenido escondido atrás de un escritorio –dejen ir a Allen-

-Wow hay un kínder cerca- en tono sarcástico dijo el hombre que guardaba sus armas

-Perdón chico, no podemos confiar en ustedes después de todo son los que nos atacaron primero- Comento Vergil mientras retiraba su katana de la garganta del hombre lentamente

-Yo soy nuevo en la orden pero se… que la mayoría de ellos son buenos- dijo el niño con lágrimas en los ojos mientras miraba a sus compañeros _–amo-_ dijo su inocencia

-Está bien chico… después de todo estaremos con ustedes un tiempo- Dijo el hombre de gabardina azul que se dispuso a cargar al joven de cabello blanco

-Que quiere decir con eso- Bookman pregunto

-Se lo diré, solo porque fue el único que pregunto antes de pelear- dijo Dante mientras se acercaba al anciano

-_Dante es el menos indicado para decir eso… siempre pregunta después de matarlos a todos-_ pensamiento de Vergil

-La otra personalidad del mocoso nos contrato… somos mercenarios caza demonio…- dijo el Hombre mientras se agachaba para estar al nivel del anciano –y también somos medios demonios-

-¡Que!- se oyó en toda la sala

-Deja ya tu altanería Dante… usted puede ayudar al chico, esta inconsciente desde que lo atacaron con unas cartas- Dijo Vergil mientras se acercaba al hombre de boina blanca

-C-claro, ustedes también necesitan descansar- pregunto Kamui

-Espera Kamui… no puedes confiar en ellos- la voz agria de Kanda se oyó al fondo

-No seas rencoroso chico… ya les dijimos que somos del mismo bando, solo fue una pequeña confusión por culpa de aquellos y el bigote de Hitler – Dante comento señalando a los agentes y al inspector que solo pensó -_Quien es Hitler-_

-Tiene razón el de boina… quiero descansar- el hombre de cabellos blancos y ropa quemada se acerco al supervisor mientras se estiraba –Y bien donde dormiremos- le pregunto al hombre de anteojos mientras tocaba su hombro

-Por aquí- dijo felizmente, sin afectarle la razón que hace unos momentos estaban destruyendo la orden –Kanda después pasa para arreglarte la mugen- murmuro al joven que hacía gestos de enojo y desaprobación

Todos veían atónitos mientras se alejaban los hermanos con Kamui y Allen desmayado, el supervisor sonrió gentilmente a su hermana que veía con preocupación la escena

-Hay que mantenerlos vigilados- murmuro el inspector a Link que se acercaba –investiga que es eso de que el catorceavo los contrato- dijo mientras se retiraba

Todos los exorcistas se retiraron poco después, directos a la enfermería, algunos no querían ir porque de seguro estarían los dos hombres ahí, pero después les informaron que ellos se encontraban en otra habitación para alivio de los heridos, lo malo es que estaba Allen con ellos

Mientras tanto en una oficina desordenada se veía un hombre entre lagrimas y murmuraba –_golpeo a mi Lenalee- _mientras alrededor volaba un golem amarillo –bueno es hora de ver que paso- tomo la compostura y agarro a la esfera que flotaba con seriedad y dijo –después de todo soy el supervisor-


	4. pecadores

Pecadores

-Ey Vergil… este cuarto está muy tétrico…- dijo Dante mientras se recostaba en una de las camas –Me están mirando las arañas- saco su revólver y disparo a una de las esquinas –adiós araña- murmuro mientras soplaba la punta de su arma

-Idiota, no hagas eso- contesto el hombre de gabardina azul que limpiaba su katana

-Q-que- contesto Allen mientras se levantaba –me duele la cabeza- dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza

-Por fin despierta joven Walker- dijo Vergil sin voltear a ver al chico

-Estamos en la enfermería- pregunto Allen mientras se levantaba –Q-que le paso señor Dante- dijo mientras veía las ropas quemadas del hombre recostado

-Pues fue una divertida fiesta de bienvenida- con sarcasmo comento mientras se levantaba hacia el chico, se sentó a un lado –tienes buenos amigos chico- acaricio la cabeza violentamente del joven

-Señor Dante deténgase- suplico Allen, sin tener éxito

-Estúpido Dante deja ya al joven- dijo Vergil clavando sus ojos en su hermano

-Wow, vamos a pelear Vergil, mira que esos mocosos solo me dieron un calentamiento- entre risas se dirigió a su espada que se encontraba recargada en la pared, desenfundo y apunto al hombre de gabardina azul

-Adelante idiota, que gracias a ti estamos aquí- dijo Vergil mientras tomaba posición de pelea

-Tú fuiste el que siguió la canción, es más culpa tuya- Dante contesto con altanería

-Tu idiota, por tu estúpida idea de ir a comer pizza a las 3 de la mañana- el hombre de gabardina azul dio una pequeña risa provocando al otro

-E-esperen señores- Allen estaba observando desde la cama, asiendo señas con las manos para que se detuvieran sin éxito –P-por favor- insistió, pero Dante dio el primer corte partiendo a la mitad la puerta, Vergil lo esquivo y apareció detrás de su hermano dando un golpe con su katana mandándolo a volar a través de las paredes

-Ey Lenalee, está bien que tu hermano confié en ellos- Lavi pregunto a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, en el comedor

-Pues no sé, mi hermano tienes sus motivos supongo- contesto la chica

-Pues he leído de los demonios, pero nunca pensé que existieran y mucho menos que fueran como ellos… con apariencia de humanos- comento Bookman

-Sus miradas son muy intensas- comento Miranda mientras comía –mas el de azul-

-Cierto… y me noquearon con un solo golpe- tembló Krory mientras recordaba la pelea

-No sean estúpidos… solo son fuertes, yo no creo que sean demonios- la voz fría de Kanda hiso su aparición

-Crees que sea otro tipo de akuma- pregunto el chico de parche dirigiéndose al viejo –el nivel 4 parecen más humanos-

-No sabemos… después de todo dicen que los contrato el catorceavo- contesto Bookman

-Crees que sea verdad eso- dijo Lenalee

-Pues… sabemos que el golem de Allen estuvo con ellos, después nos informaran de que obtengan de él…- Bookman es interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo que sacudió toda la sala, levantando mucho polvo

-Q-que, un ataque de akuma- Todos los exorcistas comentaron, mientras la cortina de humo desaparecía, dejando al descubierto un hombre estrellado en la pared

-Es el hombre de hace rato…- murmuro Lavi al observar que la persona tenía el cabello blanco y gabardina azul

-Eso es todo lo que tienes estúpido Dante- reclamo el joven cuando bajaba de la pared, su voz fría hiso eco en toda la sala

-Claro que no idiota- del agujero que provocaron salía un hombre con sus ropas quemadas- es solo el comienzo- desaparecieron ante la vista de todos

-Espero que no sea toda tu fuerza estúpido- dijo Vergil mientras chocaba su katana con la espada del otro, con tanta fuerza que se formo una ventisca en la sala asombrando a los presentes, que no entendían

-P-pero se supone que son amigos- murmuro Krory al ver que se golpeaban y cortaban con tanta violencia

En pocos minutos en el comedor, pocas mesas estaban de pie y las paredes se encontraba decoradas con sangre de los hermanos, mientras todos los espectadores estaban acorralados en una esquina de la sala alejados de la riña, los buscadores colocaron barreras para mantener a raya la lucha pero no surtieron efecto, con un golpe Vergil mando volar a su hermano rompiendo el escudo con facilidad dirigiéndose a otra sala.

-Van hacia donde están todos los científicos- grito Lenalee mientras corría detrás de ellos, seguida por los demás exorcistas y buscadores

En la sala de los científicos, se oía el choque de espadas

-Están todos bien- grito Lavi desde la puerta, al ver a todos los científicos en el suelo, ya que los dos hombres peleaban en el aire dando brincos de pared a pared

-S-si- dijo Lou Fa mientras se acomodaba los anteojos

-Ellos son los recién llegados que oí en los rumores- dijo Bak mientras se acercaba al grupo, con una mirada de interés en la pelea –se supone que son amigos, o no- dijo cuando detuvo el paso y se sentó en una silla para observar mejor la pelea

-Wow no esperaba esta bienvenida- desde el marco de la puerta se oyó una voz de alegría

-General Sokaro- gritaron todos en la sala

-Hola general- dijo Bak –bienvenido- calmadamente

-_esto va a empeorar- _pensó Lavi al ver que el general sacaba su inocencia, dirigiéndose a los hombres

-Ey chicos… que parece si me uno al baile- grito Sokaro mientras activaba su inocencia –madness- empezó a girar su arma ensartándola justo en medio de los dos chicos separándolos–Vaya son gemelos- comento mientras peinaba su cabello hacia atrás sacando su lengua

-Ey a ti nadie te invito a la fiesta rockero- grito Dante mientras apuntaba al hombre de color

-No necesito ninguna invitación, después de todo, ustedes están destruyendo la orden- su arma empezó a girar con mayor velocidad –espero que me den buena pelea-

-Deténganse- se oyó un grito desde la puerta –señor Dante y Vergil… los vengo siguiendo desde que salieron de la habitación- con jadeos respondió Allen cuando se acercaba

-Ey chico, es solo que quería divertirme, después de todos tus amigos no me complacieron en batalla- en tono altanero Dante señalo al grupo de exorcistas

-Que dices idiota- de Kanda empezó a salir un aura asesina mientras era detenidos por Krory y Miranda –ven a pelear idiota albino-

-Wow perro que ladra no muerde- entre risas dijo el de ropas quemadas –en verdad que eres un chico rencoroso-

-Ya cállate idiota Dante- dijo Vergil mientras tomaba asiento y se disponía a limpiar la sangre de su arma

-Ya se acabo la fiesta- pregunto Sokaro mientras mantenía su inocencia en el hombro

-Allen- gritaron sus amigos al acercarse al joven de cicatriz que estaba en la puerta

-Ah perdón chicos por preocuparlos- con una sonrisa en disculpas y rascándose la cabeza respondió Allen

-Ey chico no nos vas a presentar- grito Dante mientras se acercaba al grupo, que a la vez se apartaron de su camino –todos están molestos- murmuro

-Como quiere que no estemos molestos después de lo que hicieron… no fue una buena presentación- dijo Lavi mientras se acercaba a Dante –_pero gracias por amenazar al inspector- _le susurro al hombre que soltó una risa

-A quien te refieres… ah, al bigotes de Hitler- dijo el medio demonio mientras tocaba el hombro del chico de parche –me caes bien chico-

-Q-quien es Hitler- pregunto Miranda que se encontraba detrás de Allen junto a Krory

-Ey nena no te escondas te aseguro que no muerdo, pero dime si quisieras ir conmigo a jugar- dijo Dante mientras se acercaba altaneramente a la mujer

-No señor Dante, tenga más respeto- dijo Allen mientras con su mano detuvo al hombre –_me recuerda a mi maestro- _pensó

-Jajaja en serio que eres un caballero- Dante comento entre risas mientras se dejaba caer en el piso –en verdad que tengo sueño- se acomodo, ante el asombro de los demás

-Pero no contesto, quien es Hitler- pregunto Lavi, que al parecer ya no le tenía miedo al hombre porque se sentó a su lado

-Je chico- se rio Dante ante la acción del joven de cabellos rojos

-Eso no importa…- la voz fría de Vergil se oyó –lo importante es quienes son ustedes- se levanto y se dirigió al grupo guardando su katana en la funda

-Ya los encontré- grito Kamui mientras se acercaba –pasen a mi oficina, junto con todos los exorcistas-

-Yo también quiero saber- dijo Bak mientras se levantaba de su asiento dirigiéndose al hombre de boina blanca

-No, querido Bak usted tiene trabajo en su sección…- se acerco al hombre _–si me entero que vino a acosar a mi hermana lo mato- _le susurro, y al instante ya se encontraba en la puerta despidiéndose de todos

-Bueno… vamos- dijo Kamui con una gran sonrisa

-Este hombre siempre tiene su sonrisa estúpida- comento Dante al observar al hombre de boina blanca

-A si es- dijo Lavi mientras se levantaba

Todos siguieron al supervisor, mientras que los científicos limpiaban el desorden en su lugar de trabajo.

Ya en la oficina de Kamui

-Wow está peor que la agencia- grito Dante al ver el desorden de la habitación, Vergil se dirigió hacia los libros que se encontraban acomodados –Puedo tomar uno, señor - pregunto el hombre

-Claro señor Vergil- dijo felizmente el supervisor

-Espera… como sabes nuestros nombres si no te los hemos dicho- dijo Dante mientras miraba al supervisor ante asombro de los demás

-Es por esto…- de su gabardina blanca salió una esfera dorada

-Timcanpy- grito Allen mientras la esfera aterrizaba en su cabeza

-Esa cosa…- dijo Vergil mientras se acercaba –es la que mostraba unas extrañas notas, verdad- pregunto

-Bueno antes de contestar eso… quisiera presentarte a los exorcistas- dijo Kamui cuando se sentó en su escritorio –fórmense chicos- ordeno, a lo que rápidamente fue obedecido –ellos son: Lavi, Bookman, Lenalee, Kanda, Miranda, Krory, el General Sokaro y ya conocían a Allen, mi nombre es Kamui y soy el supervisor de esta sección de la orden-

-Walker- se oyó un grito mientras se abría la puerta –donde has estado- pregunto un joven de cabellos dorados mientras se acercaba al chico

-El es Link- dijo Allen señalando al joven molesto

-Es el de las navajas- dijo el de las ropas quemadas mientras se rascaba la barbilla –Mi nombre es Dante Sparda- grito mientras hacía pose altanera

-Y el mío es Vergil- dijo cuando se inclinaba cortésmente ante todos los presentes

-_en serio son hermanos- _pensamiento de todos

Después Kamui explico la situacion del porque fueron traídos por el catorceavo y sobre el conde a los hermanos, además de quien es el musico

-Espera como obtuvo esa información Boina- dijo Dante interrumpiendo la explicación

-Pues el golem de Allen…- señalo la esfera que descansaba en la cabeza del chico –me dio toda la información y me llamo Kamui, no Boina- su brillo en los ojos cambio

-Si boina- con sarcasmo y entre risas dijo Dante

-Bueno lo que entiendo es que el Conde utiliza almas humanas para crear a los akumas…- comento Vergil –que evolucionan por la cantidad de humanos que asesinan… además que está siendo ayudados por una familia llamada Noé-

-En serio- dijo el hermano mientras miraba al de gabardina azul

-Idiota no has puesto atención a toda la plática- dijo Vergil molestan al otro que se dispuso a pelear

-Bueno, Allen lleva al señor Dante para que le tomen medidas y le den un cambio, también al señor Vergil- dijo Kamui interrumpiendo la discusión –Tambien muéstrales su habitación Lenalee, son estas- dio un papel a la chica y se retiraron

-Bueno, General Sokaro tiene una misión, se llevara a los exorcistas Miranda y Krory a ella- dijo el supervisor entregándole un papel al hombre -Está bien, solo que no me estorben- dio un desplante a los dos exorcistas y se retiro

-Kanda tu puedes ir a recoger tu mugen, ya la tienen lista- Kamui volteo hacia el chico de cabello largo que hiso una mueca de fastidio y se retiro, quedando en la habitación los Bookman, Link y Kamui

-Que más sabe sobre ellos- dijo Bookman mirando al supervisor

-Pues no se mucho, solo lo que les dije- dijo Kamui en forma seria

-En serio es todo- pregunto Link

-Bueno se los contare a ustedes… al parecer ellos vienen del futuro…- el supervisor es interrumpido por Lavi -En serio- grito el chico golpeando fuertemente el escritorio –el arca puede hacer eso-

-Cállate estúpido- Bookman le dio un golpe al chico estrellándolo en el suelo –continua-

-Pues al parecer el catorceavo tiene esa habilidad… son de cien años al futuro- dijo Kamui mientras observaba su escritorio

-Y que sabes de su naturaleza- pregunto Link

-Yo supe de él…- interrumpió Bookman

-¿De quien?- dijo Link

-El padre del señor Dante y Vergil- comento el anciano

-En serio viejo porque no me lo habías dicho- dijo Lavi mientras se levantaba

-Pensé que era una leyenda sin importancia… no pensé que fuera real- susurro el anciano –En la historia se ha nombrado a Sparda, el demonio que traiciono a los suyos por el bien de la humanidad y se gano el nombre de The Legendary Dark Knight, es de hace miles de años casi igual que la guerra contra el conde-

-Wow en serio existió… pero dices que fue hace miles de años… eso quiere decir que sigue en este mundo- dijo Lavi en tono serio

-El decidió vivir como humano…- Bookman responde –Supongo que no le gustaría tomar lugar en esta guerra…-

-Bueno es una interesante historia… si me disculpan tengo que informar al inspector Leverrier- Link se dirigió a la puerta desapareciendo de la vista de todos

-Bueno… voy a comer porque aquellos me interrumpieron- Lavi levanto sus brazos y los coloco en la nuca, mientras se alejaba seguido por Bookman dejando solo a Kamui

Mientras tanto Dante ya tenía un traje nuevo, aunque por petición de este lo quiso totalmente rojo con detalles negros y sin ninguna insignia de la orden, Vergil prefirió totalmente azul y al igual que su hermano sin una rosa cruz en el pecho

-Wow, estos trajes sí que son buenos- decía el menor mientras miraba su traje con detenimiento –me dijeron que era resistente… Vergil que te parece una pelea para probar- con una risa se dirigió a su hermano

-Basta señor Dante…- Allen detiene al hombre –deben de descansar- dio un suspiro al ver que le hicieron caso –yo también voy a descansar- un gruñido en el estomago del joven se oyó haciendo eco

-Ey niño… tu estomago me está gruñendo- entre risas dijo Dante señalando el estomago del joven de cicatriz

-Cierto Allen… vamos a comer- Lenalee comento

-Me parece perfecto nena… tendrán pizza aquí- dijo Dante observando a la joven

-Me parece bien- dijo Vergil

-Bueno a comer- grito feliz el joven mientras cambiaban su rumbo

En el camino todos los guardias murmuraban acerca del grupo, sus cabellos blancos y sobre los destrozos que habían hecho desde su llegada, además de Allen como catorceavo y los otros dos como demonios, todos los guardias señalaban al grupo como Pecadores

-Che me está empezando a molestar sus comentarios…- murmuro Dante mientras caminaba – ¡Tengo buen oído idiotas, si van a hablar de nosotros díganlo en nuestras caras! – todo hombre en el pasillo al oír la amenaza decidieron callar y solo observar cómo se retiraba el grupo

-Según tengo entendido joven Walker… en usted residen las memorias del Noé traidor, mejor llamado el músico o catorceavo- dijo Vergil interrumpiendo el silencio

-El que nos trajo aquí era un Noé…- pregunto el hombre de gabardina roja –se supone que son los malos-

-Idiota, no oíste la plática que tuvimos con el señor Kamui… el catorceavo es un Noé que traiciono a los suyos, pero no se sabe de qué bando pertenece- Comento el hombre de gabardina azul

-Pues es cierto señor Vergil- con tono de seriedad comento Allen interrumpiendo la discusión que acababan de empezar los hermanos –aunque no se mucho del cómo llegaron sus memorias en mi-

-Allen- susurro Lenalee con tristeza

-Bueno ya llegamos al comedor…- abrió las puertas con alegría el joven de cicatriz, y solo encontró escombros por todos lados –bueno lo que queda del comedor- dio una risa y entro

-Este era el comedor… quedo bien con nuestra remodelación- con sarcasmo dijo Dante mientras miraba las paredes manchadas de su sangre, y como los buscadores levantaban los escombros y mesas que estaban en el suelo

-Este es Jerry- Allen y Lenalee presentaron a los hermanos, un hombre de color con cabellos rosas y lentes oscuros –piden lo que guste, el se los hará- dijo Allen mientras se retiraba con una montaña de comida

-Wow, dos hombres muy guapos…- el cocinero miraba con detenimiento a los hombres imponentes

-Je, yo no soy de ese bando…- Dante contesto con una risa –Rosa, tienen pizza- pregunto

-Mi nombre es Jerry galán… pero si es lo que quieren, cuantas- pregunto el cocinero

-Tres, con mucho queso, salami, peperoni, jalapeño, tocino…- después de una larga lista de ingredientes, le tocaba el turno a su hermano -Yo quiero algo ligero- dijo Vergil –un poco de comida china basta-después que les entregaron el pedido se dirigieron a la mesa de sus guías

-Ey chico… en serio te vas a comer eso- dijo Dante mientras veía la montaña de comida y a un lado otra de platos vacios

-No creo que debas decir eso… tu vas a comer tres pizzas- comento Vergil

-Ey me das un pedazo- comento con la boca llena Allen al observar la comida de Dante –nunca he probado eso-

-En serio mocoso… de lo que te pierdes, porque yo no te voy a dar, no sé cuándo será la última vez que coma gratis- contesto el de gabardina roja mientras tapaba con recelo su comida, después de una pelea, Allen se salió con la suya, pero no se comió una pieza sino toda una pizza

Después se retiraron del comedor y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para descansar, a pesar que era mediodía pero con todo lo que paso no habían dormido, ya que el siguiente día tendrían que partir a buscar al demonio que estaba suelto

-Bien hecho inspector Link- se oyó en una oficina –ahora solo hay que mantenerlos vigilados, no sabemos si son de confianza- Leverrier comento –Mantén tu trabajo de vigilar a Walker… y ya te puedes retirar-

-Si inspector- el joven de cabellos dorados se inclino y poco después se retiro de la sala

-Así que Sparda… tendré que buscarlo, nos puede servir para esta guerra- murmuro el inspector


	5. Sparda

Sparda

-Ey Allen- se oyó un grito en un pasillo de la orden, ya era de tarde

-eh… a hola Lavi- el joven de cicatriz saludo al chico de cabello rojo que se acercaba

-Que paso con tus guardaespaldas demoniacos- dijo el chico mientras golpeaba la espalda del otro

-No digas eso… no son mis guardaespaldas- contesto Allen con un aura asesina

-Y Lenalee- pregunto el joven de cabello rojo

-Ella se fue a una misión con los demás- dio un suspiro

-Y donde están esos hombres- comento el chico Bookman

-Ellos están descansando…- dio un suspiro de alivio al contestar –En verdad que son problemáticos, a pesar de ser hermanos- recordó las peleas de esa mañana

-Mañana cuando despierten tendremos que ir a buscar ese demonio… verdad- con seriedad dijo Lavi

-Es verdad- interrumpió Link mientras se acercaba

-hola dos puntos- dijo con alegría Lavi, ganándose una mirada asesina del hombre

-Hola a todos- comento Kamui cuando se acercaba también –Je no esperaba encontrarlos en el pasillo, pensé que ya estarían descansando, después del incidente con los invitados- dio una sonrisa al grupo

-Yo también pensaba eso… pero me dio hambre y fui al comedor- dijo Allen mientras se frotaba su estomago

-Vamos a descansar Allen… te acompaño a tu habitación- grito con alegría mientras arrastraba al joven lejos del grupo

-Ey Lavi no me arrastres- grito el chico

-Allen, he escuchado que Leverrier está pensando en buscar al padre de los albinos- susurro con seriedad el chico del parche mientras soltaba a su secuestrado

-¿Padre?- pregunto Allen mientras se levantaba del piso

-El padre demonio de los albinos… ah tú no sabes- respondió Lavi mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes –Al parecer el padre de los albinos está vivo en alguna parte… y Leverrier lo quiere convencer de unir a esta guerra-

-No creo que acepte…- murmuro Allen para sorpresa de su acompañante –si no quiere mostrarse es por una razón, no es así… el debe tener su propia guerra-

-Wow que conclusión… quien iba pensar que dentro de esa cabeza había un cerebro…- es interrumpido por un fuerte puñetazo que esquivo con dificultad –Oh vamos, no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, después de todo no sabes nada de él-

-Ya vamos a descansar- Allen dio la espalda al chico y se retiro

-Ey en verdad no te interesa que te cuente…- grito el chico de parche –ALLEN- sin ser escuchado

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En otra parte, en una ciudad lejana, un hombre de gabardina morada con decorados rojos y cabellera blanca, peinada elegantemente hacia atrás, caminaba sin preocupaciones viendo con detenimiento la ciudad tranquila

-Los humanos- murmuro mientras veía correr unos niños, de repente su paso es cortado por un hombre aristócrata, con cabellera oscura medio larga, con barba muy ligero y un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo.

-Buenas tardes- el hombre se inclino amablemente –Usted no es un humano normal, por su cabellera… me recuerda a alguien-

-Como sabe… quien es usted - pregunto el hombre dejando oír su voz grave

-Oh mis disculpas… mi nombre es Adam- le tendió la mano en signo de cortesía

-Mi nombre es Sparda- el hombre estrecho la mano del otro –Usted se equivoca en algo… no soy humano- dio una sonrisa resaltando sus ojos plateados

-Wow… no esperaba esa respuesta… que es usted señor Sparda- pregunto el aristócrata

-Debería decirme mejor, que es usted… un humano- cuestiono el hombre de cabellera blanca clavando su mirada en el hombre

-Si soy humano… se puede decir- dio una sonrisa al otro –Y usted no ha respondido- se retiro su sombrero de copa, para acomodarse el cabello elegantemente

-Soy un demonio- dio la espalda y se dispuso a retirar –Disculpe señor Adam, que pase buena tarde-

-¿Demonio?... entonces supongo que me puede ayudar- la voz del hombre cambio por una más alegre, haciendo a Sparda voltear y observar que el hombre aristócrata se transformaba a una caricatura grotesca de un caballero victoriano con la piel gris y enfermiza con un abrigo y sombrero de copa grande, con una sonrisa enorme.

Toda la gente que estaba presente se dispuso a retirarse ante tal espectáculo grotesco

-Que es usted señor Adam- dijo calmadamente el hombre al ver tal transformación –Y en que le puedo ayudar-

-Yo soy humano… soy el Conde del milenio…- dijo con alegría el risueño –Quiero acabar con los humanos… y usted- es interrumpido por una espada que lo apuntaba peligrosamente

-No me interesa tu guerra… y por lo que se… hay gente que quiere exterminarte- dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados

-Wow sabe de mí- dijo con alegría el conde al convertir su bastón (lero) en una espada enorme chocándola contra la otra –Como se entero de esta guerra-

-He vivido por más de mil años en el mundo humano… era de suponer que de alguna forma me enterara de usted… después de todo tuve un amigo Noé – dio una sonrisa malvada el hombre de cabellera blanca

-Noé- pregunto el Conde mostrando algo de odio en su rostro

-El también me pregunto si me uniría a él, para pelear contra usted… pero tengo que luchar mi propia guerra-comento el hombre que desapareció en instantes dejando solo al conde

-Catorceavo…- murmuro el Conde –Tendré que investigar quien es Sparda-

-Conde que hace aquí- pregunto un vagabundo al acercarse –Y con quien estaba… un exorcista- pregunto al ver la espada en la mano

-Conocí a una persona muy interesante…. Pero quita esa fea apariencia Tyki-pon- señalo al hombre de apariencia descuidada, su cabello largo agarrado con una liga y sus lentes de fondo de botella que abarcaban la mitad de su rostro

-Ya le he dicho que no me diga así- comento el joven mientras su piel se oscurecía y la ropa cambiaba a una aristócrata, además que se peinaba el cabello largo hacia atrás dejando ver los estigmas de la frente –Y bien Conde… con quien ha jugado hoy…. Con Allen mire que no lo he visto desde el incidente en el arca- comento mientras se tocaba el pecho

-Ahora te cuento pero…- tomo al joven de sus ropas arrastrándolo hacia una puerta que apareció de la nada –Vamos al arca hay que estudiar-

-Pero yo nunca estudie… es tarea de Road otra vez- murmuro Tyki mientras era arrastrado, prendiendo un cigarro

-No, es solo que quiero saber quién era ese demonio…- su aura se volvió oscura

-Demonio- pregunto el joven sin recibir respuesta, se resigno y vio con tranquilidad el atardecer –no me gusta estudiar- murmuro mientras lanzaba humo de su cigarrillo desapareciendo del pueblo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto en un pueblo cercano, Sparda caminaba con serenidad observando el pueblo nuevo al que llegaba

-Eso fue interesante- murmuro el hombre, mientras recordaba el incidente en el anterior pueblo –pero no debo involucrarme en esa guerra-

-Usted se parece a alguien que conocí- una voz grave se oyó a lo lejos –No será pariente de los gemelos albinos… no me acuerdo de sus nombres- dio una carcajada, revelando ser de piel oscura con el pelo de punta y una cicatriz negro en la nariz justo por debajo de los ojos, con los ojos blancos y un par de aretes

Sparda solo volteo un segundo e ignoro al hombre de apariencias extrañas, siguió su camino, mirando con detenimiento la ciudad, al parecer no había ningún habitante

-EY TE ESTOY HABLANDO- grito el hombre

-Disculpe señor… no tengo tiempo- continuo su camino provocando la ira del otro que comenzaba a tocar las punta de dos medios anillos adjunta a los hombros, haciendo que se deslicen formando un arma de dos filos

-General Sokaro…- un hombre encapuchado interrumpió

-Che no te metas estúpido cuervo…- con rencor empujo el hombre a un lado –Este me las va a pagar… en verdad quiero pelear con ese hombre- se recogió el pelo y puso su arma en su hombro

-Sokaro- una joven de cabello dorado que cubre la mitad de su rostro y el otro lado tiene cicatrices de quemaduras –Espera tenemos ordenes de llevarlo con nosotros- el demonio al escuchar esto detuvo su partida, al parecer lo que dijo la mujer le llamo la atención

-De que hablas… para que lo necesitan- pregunto el hombre mientras se acercaba –dime Klaud-

-De que hablan señorita…- Sparda ya estaba detrás de la mujer

-_Que rápido- _Pensó la general, en ese momento Lau Shimin empezó a gruñir y su pelaje se puso de punta –Es usted Sparda- comento

-Si señorita… y usted- pregunto por cortesía, mirando a las tres personas enfrente de el

-Mi nombre es Klaud- contesto la mujer mientras calmaba al pequeño mono

-Che el mío no te importa… mejor vamos a pelear- comento el hombre de color mientras se acercaba al demonio, la mujer lo detuvo y miro seriamente –Me llamo Sokaro- grito

-Yo soy un miembro de cuervo… así que no importa mi nombre- comento el hombre encapuchado inclinándose

-Bueno y como es que saben mi nombre… son pocos los que me conocen- comento el hombre de cabello blanco

-Demonio Sparda… tenemos órdenes de llevarlo a la orden para hablar con el Inspector Leverrier – comento la mujer causando una leve expresión de sorpresa en el rostro agrio del hombre de cabellos de plata

-¿Demonio? Te refieres a un akuma- pregunto el general Sokaro

-Siguen sin explicarme como saben de mi- comento el hombre con seriedad interrumpiendo al otro

-El mismo le contestara- continuo el miembro de cuervo

-Sokaro tú tienes que esperar a los exorcistas que vienen contigo… nosotros nos adelantaremos- dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer- murmuro Sparda cuando seguía a los otros dos, desapareciendo en el horizonte

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Timcanpy a dónde vas- una voz adormilada se oía en las oscuros pasillos de la orden –Ey tengo sueño…- continuo al seguir a la pequeña esfera dorada

Llego a una enorme puerta, que da paso a la habitación donde se encuentra las oficinas de Leverrier que estaban al otro lado del castillo

-Me trajiste muy lejos Timcanpy- susurro el joven de cicatriz, de repente se oyeron pasos acercándose a la puerta –Eh que hago- miro desesperadamente buscando un lugar donde esconderse, corrió atrás de una gran biga atrapando al golem con fuerza para que no fuera a la puerta

-Espere Señor Sparda- se oyó un grito mientras se abría la puerta violentamente

_-Leverrier- _pensó el joven al oír la voz, de la puerta salió un hombre de apariencia imponente _–señor Vergil- _se pregunto _–tiene diferentes ropas- _pensó al ver que el hombre traía una gabardina morada adornada con detalles rojos, –_No es el señor Vergil- _se dijo a sí mismo al ver que se parecía pero no era

-Espere señor Sparda- volvió a gritar Leverrier, mientras salía seguido de Klaud

-_dijo Sparda otr…-_ el pensamiento de Allen es interrumpido por el recuerdo de lo que menciono Lavi en la tarde –_el papa del señor Dante y Vergil- _abrió los ojos en grande

-Ya le dije no me interesa unirme a esta guerra… che esta igual que ese estúpido del Conde- comento el hombre sin perder seriedad

-C-Conde- murmuro la general

-Que quiere decir con eso… el Conde también le propuso unir fuerzas- pregunto Leverrier, el hombre solo fue ignorado, ya que el demonio desapareció para sorpresa de todos

-Bueno… al menos lo intentamos inspector- comento la general mientras se alejaba del hombre

-Me tendré que conformar con esos medio demonios- murmuro Leverrier mientras azotaba la puerta

-Según escuche a Lavi…- murmuro mientras caminaba_–aunque fue solo un poco- _es interrumpido por el golem que salía de su palma de la mano con desesperación – Espera Timcanpy- grito al ver que se alejaba

XXXXXXXXXX

-Estoy en un castillo muy hermoso- murmuraba un hombre de cabello blanco desde lo alto de una de las torres -en medio del mar- dio una leve sonrisa, que fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en el rostro que fue bloqueado rápidamente por Sparda –Eres tu- comento al ver la esfera dorada en su mano

XXXXXXXX

- Timcanpy- se oía gritar a Allen en la sede, haciendo eco en los pasillos – Timcanpy- insistía

-Ey chico… no dejas dormir- comento Dante mientras salía de una habitación

-Disculpe señor Dante- hiso una reverencia mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Je me divierten tus modales- dijo entre risas el medio demonio mientras se acercaba al joven de cicatriz –Quien es ese Tim no se qué- comento mientras se agachaba para estar a su nivel

- Timcanpy es Timcanpy- dijo el joven, mientras se alejaba del hombre que se dispuso a mirar hacia afuera

-Lo sentiste, verdad- la voz agria de Vergil hiso su aparición –El está aquí-

-Lo sé…- respondió con seriedad Dante –en estos momentos no estamos en sus planes- dio una risa y se dirigía a la habitación

-No te interesa conocerlo- pregunto el hermano deteniendo al otro

-No pienso ir a decirle, Ey vengo del futuro soy tu hijo, darle la mano y sentarme a platicar…- con tono sarcástico comento Dante –es mejor que no sepa de nosotros- desapareció en el marco de la puerta

-Estúpido Dante- dio una leve sonrisa Vergil mientras se adentraba en la habitación y la cerraba

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Donde estará Timca…- es interrumpido por un fuerte dolor que lo hace desplomarse en el piso –Q-que- entre jadeos murmuro antes de cerrar los ojos

El chico se volvió a levantar, ahora con otra apariencia. Su piel levemente gris, su cabello ondulado y una mirada seria que no era característica del joven

-Mi viejo amigo esta aquí- murmuro mientras desaparecía en las oscuros pasillos del castillo

-Estoy seguro que oí a Walker por aquí- Link apareció al poco tiempo –donde estará- murmuro mientras se alejaba

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Tú eres el golem que acompañaba a esos dos…- murmuro Sparda mientras observaba la esfera dorada –che como saldré de esta isla- comento mientras se recostaba

-Hola viejo amigo…- se oyó un grito interrumpiendo el silencio de la noche –Porque estás aquí, aceptaste la propuesta de Cross- hacia su aparición el joven Allen

-Si no acepte la tuya… mucho menos la de el- comento Sparda sin voltear a ver al joven que se acercaba –que haces aquí catorceavo- pregunto

-Por oportunidad- contesto el otro

-Que quieres decir con…- el demonio volteo a observa que no era el aspecto que conocía de el –que te paso… si eres el catorceavo- pregunto

-Es una larga historia… pero te aseguro que si soy el catorceavo- dio una sonrisa la hombre mientras tomaba asiento

-Bueno, supongo que no importa…- comento al voltear de nuevo a ver las estrellas –no sé cómo, pero ellos supieron de mi- murmuro

-Ellos- pregunto el Noé –te refieres a la orden… creo que fue mi culpa-

-A que te refieres…- comento Sparda

-Eso no importa… es solo que te buscaba a ti y me encontré con personas relacionadas contigo- dijo el joven de cabello ondulado

-¿A quién?- pregunto el demonio

-Eso tampoco importa… solo te quería decir que un demonio esta suelto y quiere unir fuerzas con el conde- contesto el joven de piel gris

-Tú y tus secretos catorceavo- dio un desplante y se puso de pie –ayúdame a salir de aquí-

-Claro…- se puso de pie el catorceavo –espera- cerró los ojos y se concentro, al poco tiempo saco una puerta de cristales luminosos

-Yo esperaba un barco… pero creo que servirá…- comento el hombre cuando se disponía a cruzar los cristales –Me saludas a Cross- comento antes de irse

- Timcanpy te guiara- grito el joven mandando al golem detrás de él –le mandare tus saludos… a Cross- murmuro con tristeza

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al poco tiempo volvió a sonar la alarma de la orden, por dos puertas del arca abiertas sin consentimiento. Todos los miembros en alerta, buscando a Allen Walker que estaba desaparecido

-EY NO DEJAN DORMIR- Dante dio un grito que se oyó eco en todo el edificio

-Ey albino… tú sabes donde esta Allen- Lavi se acerco al hombre que estaba en la puerta de su habitación

-¿Albino? Con que así nos vamos a llevar, parche…- con sarcasmo dijo el medio demonio ganándose una mirada asesina del joven –el chico esta aquí- señalo el interior, Allen estaba recostado en una de las camas

-P-Pero como- pregunto mientras entraba a la habitación

-Joven Lavi… buenas noches…- saludo Vergil al joven que entraba –Lo encontramos en el tejado inconsciente y decidimos traerlo con nosotros- contesto el hombre

-No queremos que le vuelvan hacer lo mismo que la vez pasada…- dijo Dante mientras tomaba asiento –nuestro contratista nos lo encargo-

-Aquí esta Walker- pregunto Leverrier mientras entraba con Klaud

-Hola hermosura- Dante se levanto hacia la mujer que estaba detrás del inspector

-No te acerques… me recuerdas al general Cross- dio la espalda y se retiro, sin dejar reaccionar al otro hombre

-El señor catorceavo fue a despedir a su invitado- comento Vergil al clavar su mirada fría en el inspector

-¿Invitado?- susurro Lavi

-No sé que pretende al traerlo aquí- Dante ya tenía su espada en la garganta del hombre

-No involucre a nuestro padre en esta guerra…- Vergil también tenía su katana en la garganta de Leverrier –nosotros solo venimos por el demonio y nos iremos-

Lavi solo miraba con terror la escena, aunque en el fondo estaba alegre ya que estaban amenazando a Leverrier _–Esperen… acaba de decir padre… el demonio Sparda estuvo aquí…. Y que tiene que ver el catorceavo con todo esto-_ pensó

-Supongo que me retirare- dijo el hombre con calma, dando la espalda y dejando la habitación

-E-Ey que quisieron decir con que su padre estuvo aquí… y que tiene que ver el catorceavo- pregunto Lavi haciendo que los dos hombres clavaran su mirada en el

-Al parecer ese estúpido bigotes de Hitler trajo a nuestro papi aquí…- con sarcasmo dijo Dante mientras se sentaba en la cama –aunque no se para que-

-Y según deduzco…- interrumpió Vergil –el catorceavo conoce a nuestro padre- tomo asiento y se dispuso a limpiar su katana

-QUE- grito Lavi al mirar al joven que estaba en la cama

-Es posible que estuviera buscando a nuestro padre y no a nosotros…- Vergil es interrumpido por Dante que grito –EN SERIO- el hermano mayor dio un suspiro –Idiota Dante…- murmuro

-Entonces, como el catorceavo aun no tiene control sobre sí mismo, los trajo a ustedes por error desde el futuro… pero en realidad buscaba a Sparda- comento Lavi mientras se rascaba la barbilla

-Muy inteligente- susurro Vergil sin voltear a ver al joven

-Es algo muy complicado…- dijo Dante mientras se recostaba en la cama –y ahora qué hacemos con el durmiente- pregunto al ver al joven –está en tu cama Vergil- sonrió con malicia

-Idiota- murmuro Vergil mientras se ponía al pie de la cama donde se encontraba su hermano, sin pensarlo dos veces dio un corte, bañando en sangre a Lavi que se asusto ante tal acción violenta

-N-no hagan eso… aunque sé que no les pasara nada por su naturaleza… es muy difícil ver todo esto de tan cercas- el chico de parche murmuro mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su rostro

-ESTUPIDO VERGIL, PORQUE HISISTES ESO- grito Dante mientras se ponía de pie con toda la sangre en su ropa –es mi ropa nueva…- miro con tristeza las prendas –lo bueno que me dieron más cambios- dio un suspiro

-Síganme, vamos a una habitación más grande… yo también me quedare con ustedes a dormir- dijo Lavi mientras se retiraba hacia la puerta

-Wow eres un buen amigo, parche… todos aquí se preocupan por el verdad- comento Dante mientras se levantaba, Vergil se dispuso a cargar a Allen y seguir sin preguntar a Lavi ignorando los dos, al hombre que quedaba en la habitación –ESTUPIDOS- grito

- eh Timcanpy dónde has estado- pregunto Lavi mientras miraba como la esfera dorada reposaba en su cabeza –Bueno no importa- siguió su camino hacia la nueva habitación

XXXXXXXXXXXX

En una oficina desordenada, Kamui estaba pensando en la reunión que tuvieron con Sparda, y como él salió de la reunión

-Es alguien interesante- murmuro al recordar las palabras que el hombre dijo antes de retirarse _–Ustedes ocúpense del conde que yo protegeré a los humanos de los verdaderos demonios, así que por favor no pierdan- _sonrió y se dejo caer en el único sofá de la habitación –a dormir, ahora que puedo- exclamo


	6. Entre demonios

Entre Demonios

-Tch ya de tenemos Días vagando y no encontramos un puto demonio ESE-se quejaba Dante al caminar en Medio del Bosque-no tendran Una pizzería Cerca-

-Idiota ... Solo a ti se te ocurre-comento Virgilio Que Se encontraba adelante del Grupo

-Hijo de ... - se detuvo al ver pueblo sin Cerca-Ey HACER Llegamos al grito-una de las Naciones Unidas un Lado Los Dos Jóvenes exorcistas Que iban en silencio

-Ey Albino-Lavi grito al voltear una versión de Al Medio demonio rojo Que Se adentraba al pueblo

-Ya cállate parche ... - contesto Dante

-Vamos amigos ... estan llamando Mucho la Atención Social-comento al hacerle Allen Señas Que sí calmaran

-No Creo Por Que La Discusión mar ... - interrumpió de gabardina azul El-es mas Por Nuestras apariencias-clavo Su mirada es la Gente Que murmuraban, Que al Sentir Que Los Ojos del Hombre de Los plateados miraban decidieron retirarse

-Wow asustas un solo de la Gente Con mirar ... - Entre risas Dante tomo de El Hombro De su hermano-das Miedo hermanito-

-Muerete idiota-murmuro Virgilio al encajarle Su katana en El Brazo PARA QUE Este lo retirara

-Ey no hagas ESO ... mi gabardina Nueva ... ya van dos-se Quejo Dante al ver la prenda-Tch-

-Ya asustaron un Toda La Gente ...-le murmuro Con solo un afirmo Lavi Allen Que la Cabeza, al ver una la "gente correr desmayarse y Otros, Los Dos Jóvenes sin dierón Gran suspiro de resignación de Como

-Al Parecer ya lo encontramos ... - murmuro El hombre de azul

-SI ES HORA DE LA FIESTA-El Grito hermano Con Toño altanero MIENTRAS SUS Sacaba Armas con Estilo-Pido El Primer Vals-sonrió uno SUS compañeros asintieron Que Con la Cabeza, y dirigió al bosque Su mirada

-_USTEDES QUE HACEN ... EN ESTE LUGAR- _grito Una criatura Que Salia uno lo Lejos acercándose al pueblo, Seguido Por Varios Akumas de Nivel 2 y 3

-Vaya, me sorprende lo somos Famosos que ... - Con arrogancia comento Dante MIENTRAS SE acercaba Con SUS Armas al ejercito apuntando

señor Dante-ESPERE ... - intervino Allen Activar Su Corona al payaso

-Lindo mirar-contesto El Hombre al ver la capa blanca-wow-exclamo, ya Que al TRATAR de tocarla this le quemo

-Es inocencia señor Dante ... Creo Que no le gustan Los Demonios-DIJO Allen Una sonrisa en contra, MIENTRAS SE El Hombre apagaba Las Llamas Que Se generaron al tocarlo

-Idiota-DIJO Virgilio

-Creo Que le ayudaremos Con El vals ... nos encargamos de los chambelanes y Usted del Protagonista de la fiesta-Entre risas comento Lavi MIENTRAS activaba Su mazo

Bien-This ... pones tu las Luces-contesto sarcasmo Dante en contra, apuntando Los Sellos Que Esteban Alrededor del joven de parche

-Estupidos ... - murmuro Virgilio al pasarlos de largo uno de Los Dos sarcásticos-Vamos joven Allen-se dirigió al chico Que estaba en posicion de Comenzar

-Vaya ... MAS TIPOS COMO MI ALLEN-grito Una chiquilla Que Se acercaba volando arriba paraguas de la ONU, observando al Grupo Fascinación Con

-Ey Las Escobas paraguas cambiaron por, si vas Mocosa un servicio Aprendiz de bruja, fíjate bien Que USAS párr volar-con Toño arrogante El hombre de gabardina roja DIJO al ver uno de La Niña

-Muy señor irrespetuoso ... - DIJO Un hombre al Salir de las sombras-NO DEBE HABLARLE ASI A MI QUERIDA HIJA ROAD-grito histéricamente apuntando al de gabardina roja Que lloraba de risa

-QUE HACES AQUÍ CAMINO ... Y QUIEN ES USTED DIJO Allen-al ponerse en guardia

-Es Cierto señor ... responda sí-ya Virgilio encontraba Detrás del hombre de Apariencia Aristócrata, Su Con katana En El Cuello de Este

-Muy Rápido señor ... me llamo Sheryl-DIJO MIENTRAS SE oscura formaba una aureola alrededor de la ONU su - ¿Eh? - Exclamo al ver Que tenia todavia El arma en Su Garganta-no funcionan mal Habilidades de Noé-Contra el DIJO MIENTRAS comenzaba una Sudar

-Estupido NECESITAS Mas Que Tus Poderes PARA HACER doblegar al Hijo de Sparda-murmuro Virgilio Que comenzaba un 'cuello' El cortar de Este

-ROAD HIJA VEN A AYUDARME-El Grito al hombre Su Sentir correr sangre Por Su Cuello

-Tch me parece mal ... Divertido Habilidades de sueño tampoco funcionan-DIJO moverse alegremente un pecado noe Ayudar al Otro

_ELLOS hijo Demonios, bueno Mitad de ELLOS ... Vienen de mi Época- _comento El Demonio Que Se encontraba Detrás de Ella

-Wow-exclamo Parecer Dante al ignorando El Comentario Que Dio El Demonio-CHICOS USTEDES PUEDEN Con arrogancia-grito al ver un Los Dos Jóvenes Luchar Contra Todos Los Akumas

-Estupido Albino ... es Obvio Que Nosotros Podemos "-contesto El parche de MIENTRAS aterrizaba junto al hombre, veo Que tu hermano this Disfrutando Lo Que HACE-comento Con Un poco de Miedo, al ver Que Virgilio cortaba la Garganta del Noé, y lentitud Con el pecado solitario matarlo Para Ver la cara de Tortura Que ponia El hombre de negro

-Mi hermano es mas despiadado Que Yo ... - con DIJO alegría Dante MIENTRAS SE acercaba un paraguas de la chica-ey no vas un Ayudar un papi tu-Con sarcasmo DIJO

-Claro Que Si ... pero me divierte Las Expresiones Que HACE-contesto la niña Con alegría

-QUE DICES VEN ... CAMINO A Ayudar A PAPA-El Hombre Que grito Seguia sudando-ESTE HOMBRE SE CON MI divierte Sufrimiento-

De Repente Virgilio dio sin salto alejándose del hombre

-Que Pasa Virgilio-pregunto Lavi ante La Acción del hombre de azul

-Se va poner una Interesante-murmuro MIENTRAS ponia Una posicion imponente y sonreía al de gabardina roja Que Hacia El mismo Gesto

-Conde-grito la chiquilla al saltar al hombre Risueño Que Se acercaba

-Wow Es La Hora de las botargas-DIJO Dante Una sonrisa Con

- ¿Botargas? - Murmuro el Joven de parche-Que Pasa ... - pregunto al ver Los Que gemelos ponían sin Gesto de Seriedad alcalde, Cuando Su vista dirigió una comolo que al ver sin observaban-Q-Que-hombre de tartamudeo Misma Apariencia Pero Gabardina morada sí acercaba

-NO PENSABA VERLO AQUÍ, SEÑOR Sparda-grito Con alegría el Conde

-_Es El Papa de ELLOS- _Penso Lavi ver al hombre al detenerse a Distancia

-Lo pregunto Conoce Conde-Que estaba en camino de Su Hombro

-Claro es Interesante ... Un hombre o demonio Interesante-contesto El Risueño

-A Que te refieres Con demonio-pregunto de nuevo la niña siendo ignorada Por El Que Se encontraba Conde sonriendo maléficamente

-_No pense ver una junta de La Familia- _murmuro El Demonio

-A Que te refieres Con familia-pregunto Sheryl Que Se limpiaba El Sudor y la Sangre de Su cuello "

-_ELLOS SON P ... - _es interrumpido al servicio Atravesado Por Una Gran espada katana y Una

-No digas nada ... - le murmuraron Los Gemelos MIENTRAS SUS retiraban Armas y sí disminuía un Cenizas

-Wow ... ESO SI FUE comento Rápido-Road Con admiración, ya Que No violencia en lo Absoluto Como llegaron Detrás de ELLOS

-Q-que-Sheryl solitario tartamudeo MI-ROAD-salto una La Niña abrazandola Lejos y alejándola de ELLOS

-Vaya ... Quienes hijo USTEDES Jóvenes-comento Risueño El Enemigo Que veia Como Los Dos Gemelos alejaban se, acercándose un Lavi Que estaba atónito, observando Que hombre acercándose Al Seguia

-Buenas tardes ... señor Adán-DIJO El hombre de gabardina morada-no pensaba Que Haría Una Alianza demonios con-ya sí encontraba sin un Lado del Conde

-Allen-Lavi grito al despertar del shock al dársena Cuenta Que El Chico de cicatriz de no se encontraba un su vista-A-Allen-tartamudeo al Recordar la situacion en La Que Esteban

Quienes USTEDES-hijo ... - pregunto Que Sparda ya sí encontraba Enfrente de los gemelos-Sentí SUS Presencias en la Orden ... pero no Tuve Tiempo de ir una averiguar, hijo demonios-DIJO gruesa Con Voz y Su Seriedad

-Somos Mitad demonio señor-contesto Virgilio al dar Una Reverencia

- ¿Mitad demonio? - Pregunto al mirarlos El Hombre Con detenimiento

-Eso no le importa viejo ... Así Que si me disculpa ... - Dante hiso un Lado de la ONU al hombre-si no en sí Han Dado Cuenta ante ESTAMOS El Enemigo-señalo Su espada Con una Noé Los Tres

-Tiene Razón joven ... me Recuerda a mi, En Un Momento de mi vida-DIJO adelantarse al Sparda, Dante hiso en solitario sin desplante

Recuerdo que-Usted me DIJO Que No Se uniría una this Guerra-DIJO el Conde Con Su tonito de alegría

-Sostengo Mi Palabra señor Adán ... es solo Que me DIJO UN AMIGO Sobre el demonio-contesto El Hombre

-Ya veo ... Entonces me retiro-DIJO MIENTRAS SE el Conde alejaba

-A DONDE VA-CONDE grito camino al zafarse de los Brazos a su especialista de sobreprotector padre

-ROAD-El Grito al hombre seguirla

-NO VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS CON LOS TRES Allen-pregunto La Niña al saltar el párrafo sentarse En Su Hombro

-Cierto ... ES A DONDE VAN Creen QUE, DE FAMILIA Raros-grito Dante al intentar acercarse ha ELLOS, Pero es detenido y Virgilio Por Sparda-ESTUPIDOS NO SE Metán-

-Cálmate joven ... - DIJO Sparda al tomarlo del Brazo, Que de Inmediato FUE retirado Por El hombre de gabardina roja

-Idiota ... - murmuro al atravesarlo Virgilio Con Su katana-controlate-

-Tch-resongo al Momento Que le retiraban la katana-SE NOS ESCAPARON-grito al Momento Que les dio la Espalda

-Los hermanos no deberian llevarse asi ... - comento ante Sparda La Acción agresiva de los Muchachos-USTEDES Que hijo de mi ... - pregunto el párrafo Sorpresa "hombres de los dos

-Eso no es Importante ... - interrumpió UNA VOZ al acercarse

-Allen-Lavi grito Que porfin reaccionaba

-Hola señor Catorceavo ... - Detener Virgilio saludo al joven al parche de Que Se acercaba al de cicatriz

- ¿Catorceavo? - Pregunto Lavi Observar al bien un su amigo-A-allen-insistió Que al ver tenia Apariencia Otra

Hola señor-gris-Dante sin Daba apodo al joven Que Se acercaba, le contesto this Con Una sonrisa siniestra-no hagas ESO ... el chico en mi Verdad CAE bien-Arque y La Ceja Puso Su Brazos en la nuca

-Hola amigo ... Sparda-saludaba al hombre de gabardina morada

-Que haces En Este Lugar catorceavo ... - El Hombre pregunto al Observar al joven-Cierto, ESTAS de instancia de parte de la Orden, Por Oportunidad-se contesto si uno Mismo

-_Estoy Entre demonios- _Penso Lavi Que estaba en silencio y observando al Grupo plateado

era que-Pense Difícil Trabajo de la ONU ... pero veo Que Falle, mal Tengo mis Sentidos-comento El Músico al mirar una Todos "Los Presentes"-Hola joven Que ESTÁ Bookman ... veo de instancia de parte de la Orden Por El Momento-clavo SUS ojos miel en El Que joven estaba en silencio

pecado-Q-Que-tartamudeo Lavi Expresar Poder Más ante El Impacto, El Que era Quien sabia

-No te asustes parche ... - Dante sí acercaba al joven-Siniestro El pianista no es malo ... - dio palmadas en la ANU Espalda del chico-Dudo Un poco es lo ultimo-le murmuro causando escalofrío de las Naciones Unidas al joven Bookman

Siguen pecado de respuesta ... que el hijo de mi-interrumpió Sparda Con Toño de la ONU Autoridad Que hiso un Dante sonreir-Porque Te pregunto-rios

sarcasmo-Nada ... te comportas viejo Como si fueras Nuestro Padre-con y resaltando lo ultimo (padre) comento el Joven de gabardina roja, ganándose Una mirada de odio del hermano

-Ya te dije Sparda ... ESO ¿qué importa-comento el Joven Noé

-Ey catorceavo ... o Mejor dicho XXXX-DIJO Sparda ganándose Una Expresión de admiración del joven Bookman ya menciono Que El Nombre del Músico - Porque insistes Que No Importa ... tu me dijiste Mismo Que ELLOS Esteban Relacionados conmigo-

-No SIGNIFICA Que SEAMOS Nosotros señor-interrumpió Virgilio

-Es Cierto Viejo ... sacas unas conclusiones Muy Rápido-comento Dante Entre Risas

-Mmmm ... veo Que no me diran Sparda-Dio la Espalda al grupo-diganme SUS Nombres-pregunto

Orgullo-Dante-DIJO El de gabardina roja Con

-Virgilio-contesto Dando Reverencia El de azul

-L-lavi-tartamudeo El Chico, dudando si le preguntaron Also a EL

-Un gusto ... mi nombre es Sparda-contesto El Hombre MIENTRAS SE retiraba-ADIOS Y CATORCEAVO SALUDAS A CROSS-grito, inclino El solitario Noe Un poco en la Cabeza Signo de la tristeza Por Que menciono al último

-Usted SABE Más sobre Cruz-pregunto Lavi, Su Activar Al lado curioso ignorando El Miedo Que Sentia al ver alejarse al demonio

-Solo te dire ... Una Cosa this Guerra Tiene dos caras ... no mueras En El transcurso contesto-El catorceavo

-Q-Que-tartamudeo al Recordar Que Cruz DIJO Algo similar Qué significa-

-Es hora de IRSE señores ... - DIJO El Músico ignorando al joven de parche, MIENTRAS SE acercaba uno de Los Dos Hombres Que sonreían al ver El Horizonte, Hacia Donde sí Su padre FUE

-Tch this bien ... - contesto Dante clavando Su mirada En El músico-pianista-sonrio siniestro altaneramente

-Mi Nombre es XXXX ... - Una siniestra sonrisa dio, resaltando el color de Sus Ojos El miel-abrire Una Puerta ... Los guiara Timcanpy-Salio Una Esfera dorada del Bolsillo

-No lo meteremos en lios-pregunto Virgilio

-No te preocupes ... Ahora de tenemos un testigo de las Naciones Unidas Bookman, Lavi-Verdad volteo al ver una joven Que estaba Pensando

-Claro ... yo me encargare de explicar Todo Pero ... - en el Joven Bookman sí dibujo sin Rostro serio-de esta-Que a instancia de parte pregunto

-Eso qué importa ... solo te dire Que de tenemos al Mismo Enemigo-Una alegre sonrisa dio

-Ey parche ya basta de interrogatorios-interrumpió Dante-Que Quiere Decir Bookman-pregunto

-Los Bookman somos Los Que Los registramos Sucesos Históricos Que Las Personas ignoran ... - contesto en serio Tono MIENTRAS Daba suspiro de la ONU

-Ya vámonos Dante, Deja ya al joven Lavi-comento Virgilio MIENTRAS SE acercaba al Músico

El hombre en sí dispuso una concentrarse al Poco Tiempo Aparicio Una Puerta

-Adelante-DIJO El Chico al señalar la puerta-FUE sin gusto y Dante Virgilio-dio Una leve y Reverencia-Disculpen Por confundirlos Con Sparda ... que supongo saben Verdad-

-Claro pianista siniestro ... pero en Verdad FUE Divertido ver al viejo-Dante dio la Espalda y atravesó la Puerta

-Me despiden de los Demás-DIJO Seguir un hermano Virgilio al Su

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Ey Virgilio ... parece Un Sueño El Encuentro Con El Viejo-DIJO Dante Que Se encontraba En Su Escritorio-ya paso Más de Una semana y no lo Creo-no recibio Respuesta del hombre de azul Que Se encontraba leyendo Hablando de las Naciones Unidas Estoy libro-te idiota-

-No te Preguntas Que Paso y dibujar imágenes ... - pregunto Virgilio ignorando Las provocaciones del Otro

-Pués es Obvio Que ganaron la Guerra y vivieron felices El resto de Su Vida-contesto Dante MIENTRAS ponia sus Pies En El Escritorio

-Te equivocas ... Por - volteo Virgilio una versión un su hermano Que Tenia Una Expresión de desconcierto-HACE UNOS Días sin libro ... que me COSTO Trabajo en conseguir Encontre, servicios Único En Su Especie ... - mostro El Libro Que traía en Su mano Con El título "Los Secretos de la iglesia "-el autor desapareció ... pero FUE firmada Por Lavi Bookman ... -

-EL CHICO PARCHE-grito Dante al ponerse de pie-Ya déjate de Introducción y ve al grano-se acerco un su hermano Que Seguia Miranda El Libro

-En El Que Cuenta Despues De La Derrota del Conde, la Iglesia comenzo una temerles, ya Que La Orden Negra tenia las Naciones Unidas a instancia de parte a su especialista de Noé ... Also y, aunque la inocencia FUE creada Por Dios El mismo, Temor Por un Poder Su señalada FUE Como Objeto del diablo, tachando una tarea pendiente compatibles Como un Traidor Humanidad la ... - Virgilio sí detuvo

-Que paso ... - pregunto Dante en serio Tono-Dime de Una Vez imbecil-reclamo

-La iglesia de Todos los Asesino un Relacionados ... EXCEPTO Timothy Que escapo Gracias a la Ayuda De su tutora La Que Perdio general Klaud Vida y su ... El mismo servicio de las Naciones Unidas Por Lavi Bookman-el de gabardina azul miro un Dante Que Tenia Una Expresión del odio, y bajo continuo-Allen Walker en El Momento de ver una SUS amigos muertos Perdio La Razón siendo consumido Por las memorias del Noé, asesinando un lago Todos los Implicados Muertes Con sus, desapareciendo al arca Poco Con El Tiempo Y El resto de las inocencias-con termino Suspiro de las Naciones Unidas

-Tch, Ahora iré Menos uno la Iglesia ... - Dante Se Fue un furioso Tomar asiento en El Escritorio-que pasaría y dibujar imágenes-pregunto

-Tambien menciona un Nuestro Padre ...- DIJO El azul de gabardina

-Que los dados de El-pregunto El Hombre del Escritorio

Comenta que-ya Despues De Años Varios, en Uno de Sus Viajes sí Sparda Encontro Con El demonio, Que A Pesar de Los años, lo "reconoció y le dio ANUs Palabras de Alivio_de Los Humanos fascinantes hijo, Criaturas Que expresan odio amor y una la Vez ... el chico Allen Sigue vivo y ya perdono una Todos ... tu deberías HACER lo mismo " _- Virgilio termino de leer

-Ahí sí Qaeda-comento Dante

-Menciona Que despues de Encuentro su, Supo perdonar una tarea pendiente El Mundo Que ya tenia rencor Por lo hecho "un amigo ... SUS dados Que mantenia Otro Contacto CON EL Exorcista Sobreviviente, Timoteo, El Niño, lo Recuerdas Dante-DIJO El azul de gabardina

-Si lo recuerdo ... - miro Hacia el techo-Verdad es, si Fuera Por Mi, Mataria una de Todos los de la iglesia En Este Momento Pero ... mi viejo es sabio y Muy ademas no mato Humanos-Con arrogancia sonrió

-Estúpido ... - murmuro Virgilio al libro Su acomodar Con Los Demás-es Una Lastima joven Walker-

-Que dijiste-pregunto Dante

-Nada-se sento imbecil limpiar un arma Su

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hay Una leyenda Que corres Por Todo El Mundo ... Tiene Más de 50 Años, sí Trata de Una hermosa canción Que es cantada y la tristeza Con melancolía Por La Voz Joven de las Naciones Unidas:

Soshite Bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

hai ikizuku no Naka no honoo, hitotsu, Futatsu a ukabu fukurami

Itoshii yokogao

taruru daichi ni ikusen no yume, yume.

Gin ningún ni hitomi no yoru yuragu

ochita umare omae Kagayaku, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

ikutsu inori opinión tsuchi e kaesshitemo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

tsunaida te ni kisu wo

Soshite Bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

hai ikizuku no Naka no honoo, hitotsu, Futatsu a ukabu fukurami

Itoshii yokogao

taruru daichi ni ikusen no yume, yume

Gin ningún ni hitomi no yoru yuragu

ochita umare omae Kagayaku, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

ikutsu inori opinión tsuchi e kaesshitemo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

tsunaida te ni kisu wo

Aparece Por todos Los Continentes en Lugares Específicos, al Terminar la canción en solitario sí oye Decir "Bienvenidos a la Orden Negra ... soy yo Allen Walker"

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Fin de la historia, no tengo Derechos Sobre los Personajes Que PRESENTE En El relato ... Con cualquier Parecido la Realidad es mera coincidencia**

**Snif, snif continua en el crossover de kenichi/ devil may cry titulado los mas fuertes de la historia**


End file.
